Hummel Pie
by aerorolo
Summary: So Blaine wanted cooking lessons from Kurt. ORLY! One shot - Warning: Canniblaine.


Hey everyone! 8DD

Oh wow, like another and new story from me, I didn't see this coming.

This is a one-shot of a Canniblaine fic.

I haven't written anything like this before, so it might not be that good. If you haven't read the original vore fanfic, I think you should 8D;;

...I wasn't sure what rating this should be, so I thought mature would be okay? IDK. Even though it's not detailed because I don't think I could bring myself to even write that down.

I hope you like any way~ :)

xx

* * *

"Shit!"

"Did you cut yourself again?"

Blaine licked his dry lips, as he eyed Kurt mouthing his cut finger. Pain in Kurt's eyes, trying not to let it get to him. The two Warblers were going over new cooking recipes that the lead singer wanted to go over, due to his _lack_ of cooking skills. Kurt offered to help when Blaine asked on an instant.

"Let me look at it!" Blaine closing in the distance between the teens.

"It's not that bad..." Kurt frowned, as he let the other look at his cut.

Blaine felt his blood rush as he saw the dark liquid drip from the deep injury. He breathed heavily, keeping calm. It made him want to go crazy and want to jump at the boy. He couldn't resist the smell and bitter taste, but if he tasted a bit of that soft, porcelain skin, it'd make Blaine's wild dreams come true.

He had his eyes on the newcomer for a while now and the more they hung out, the harder it was to restrain his inner and darker needs.

"Blaine! Don't squeeze on it! More blood will come out!" Kurt yelped, jerking him away.

"S-Sorry. I'll kiss it better." He teased.

Kurt frowned upon the manner, laughing at him if Blaine was ever serious, but at the same time, he blushed at the other's concern. But the soloist came in closer again, holding onto Kurt's index finger.

Blaine buzzed, as more blood dropped onto the kitchen floor. He couldn't take it any more. The scent was driving him up the wall. He just had to taste him.

"W-What are you doing, Blaine?"

This time he wasn't going to hold back. His dirty needs had be for filled because the Blaine didn't know what he'd do if he didn't take this opportunity.

He felt Kurt twitched, as the Warbler licked the other's finger. He hummed, as he enjoyed tasting Kurt's blood. It felt so exhilarating. The aftertaste of the blood was sweet and somewhat a different taste to any other person he has ate before. It was fresh and new.

Blaine had to get more.

"S-Stop it!" The newcomer raised his voice a little higher, attempting to push the other away. "B-Blaine!"

"I need to have...more, Kurt!" Blaine begged, as he bit harder on Kurt's finger.

"OUCH!"

"If you're not quiet, I'll have to restrain you." Blaine spoke in a serious tone.

Kurt couldn't believe what he was hearing. What on earth was going through his head?

"You're crazy!" He whimpered in pain, as the individual quickly loosened his tie, tightening Kurt's wrists together. "LET GO!"

The other tried to fight back but Blaine was too strong. They struggled in the kitchen, Kurt trying his best to go away from the mad Warbler. They both stumbled onto the floor, as the soloist topped the newcomer.

"You're going to behave, Kurt!" Blaine said calmly, as he grabbed the same knife from the table top, that accidentally cut Kurt in the first place.

"A-And what if I don't?" Kurt uttered, feeling weak and defenceless, eyeing the knife in the other's hand.

"Well, it's just going to be a challenge to tame you then!"

"I'm no animal!"

"You're _my_ meal, Kurt..." Blaine purred, as he lick Kurt's cheek. "I hate for anyone to disturb me while I feast..." He said, as he pulled apart the newcomer's tie, covering his mouth, so Kurt wouldn't scream his way out of it. "Just relax, Bambi..."

Kurt wanted his face, more like all of himself, his body, to be avoided by the knife, but he felt so threatened by it, he was shaking in fear.

Blaine never felt so stirred up in his life. He was loving the fear in the other's eyes, that it made him want to bite into Kurt and eat him alive, raw. Well he was planning for that to happen but he wanted his meal to beg and weep more. The other had started to cry already, he had to fight his way out of this terrifying situation. The soloist leaned in, breathing onto his sobbing prey's face. The colour in Blaine's eye seemed to have changed. The old warm and friendly eyes was replaced with viscous and cold eyes. It screamed out danger but Kurt avoided his gaze.

"What's wrong, Kurt? Speechless already?" He chewed his way into the prey's uniform, starting to slowly bite his neck. Kurt flinched, wanting to push him away but the knife was in Blaine's other hand and the worse would come if he tried to escape now. "You taste...really good." Blaine purred, biting again into Kurt.

Kurt bit his bottom lip hard, hard enough so he couldn't feel the pain but it hurt so much. He sobbed, as he heard and felt Blaine's teeth sink in his skin. Droplets of blood fell on his face, as the hungry beast peered up, licking his lips.

"Feeling better?" He teased, as fingered the knife in his other hand.

He was doomed. And Kurt saw it coming. He was going to be eaten alive by Blaine, someone who he never thought would try to get their hands on and actually have an interest of human meat.

"I love the fear in your eyes, Kurt! It makes you look so beautiful in this light..."

"Y-you always had an interest in eating me?" Kurt breathed through the tie, although Blaine heard, his brows twitched.

"I've been tempted many times but like I said before, this is an opportunity for me and I'm not going to waste it." He replied, smirking. "Now, shhshhh, while I feed upon you!". Saying that, as he pushed the knife into Kurt's shoulder. The newcomer screamed but it was cut off, as Blaine covered his mouth. The cutting weapon fell deeper and deeper. It fantasied Blaine how such a sharp object can cut this sweet porcelain's skin apart.

Kurt's body was starting to give up on him, the pain alerting through his brain, screaming for him to get aid but he felt so weak and he was started to lose conscience.

Blaine was about to feast more on the bloody treat, but he was suddenly shoved to the ground.

"What the-?"

Kurt struggled to stand, the overwhelming pain was breaking him down but he wanted to fight for his life. He grabbed onto the table for support.

"You're just making this rather entertaining for me, Kurt. The more you move, the more blood with just pour out of your body and that's a mess that I dread to clean up."

"Y-You're cr-crazy, Blaine!" He yelped, with his wrists still tied together, he removed the one around his mouth.

The soloist laughed, his crowing echoed through Kurt's aching head. "Don't make this hard for you, as it is for me!" He regarded his comment, changing his mind. "In fact, it isn't hard for me. I have no regrets hurting you." Taking a step closer, Kurt attempted to stand tall, making a run for it but Blaine caught him. "Calm down!"

"L-Let go, Blaine!" Kurt begged, struggling to push the other away.

"I have a knife in my hand, Kurt! Be aware of it!"

"YOU'RE MAD AND INSANE! YOU'RE A CRAZY PERSON!"

"I don't know if I should feel insulted or complimented to hear that from you."

"Blaine! Go away from-?" Kurt's words was suddenly cut off, his head dropped backwards, as Blaine wide eye, gaping at what just happened.

The knife he had in his hand, was dug in the other's chest. His uniform stained with the dark colour. It took a few moments for Blaine to reach reality, slumping onto the floor, remaining to hold the dead teenager in his arms. He rocked backwards and forwards, feeling the temperature slipping away from Kurt.

* * *

"Blaine, this smells good!" Wes and David cheered, as Blaine produced a warm pie from the oven.

The Warbler grinned at his friends, leaving them with the home cooked desert on the table top. He finally made it to a clear hallway, wiping his dirty fingertips. The aftertaste of another human being was ever so satisfying for Blaine. He could still smell the other's blood from his hands, but engulfing in his smell made him feel a bit high.

He chuckled to himself, a scary and horrifying laugh roared, feeling even more proud of him and with a whisper, he fled to his room:

"Can't say I didn't warn him..."


End file.
